[unreadable] [unreadable] Our proposal, "Reducing Health Inequalities through Medical Education," (RHIME) grows from the [unreadable] intersection of our organizational readiness and faculty expertise and responds to our both our academic and broader communities' needs. RHIME will concentrate on cultural competency and health disparities regarding blood, cardiovascular, and pulmonary diseases and their risk factors; seek to develop a longitudinal, vertically-integrated, reinforcing curriculum; and produce and disseminate valuable and enduring educational materials. The proposal's Specific Aims are divided into two phases: [unreadable] Phase I - CURRICULUM DEVELOPMENT PLAN (Years 01-03) [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. To promote attitudes of respect and knowledge of diversity and to assure skills in cross-cultural [unreadable] communication and cultural competency that contribute to reducing racial and ethnic health disparities in medical students as clinicians and health advocates through the development of a longitudinal curriculum at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) that is integrated into the current course structure. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. To offer residents and fellows in AECOM-affiliated graduate medical education programs training [unreadable] opportunities that foster acquisition of core attitudes, knowledge, and skills in cross-cultural communication, cultural competency, and reducing health inequalities through development of disease- and specialty-specific learning activities and enduring web-based curriculum modules. [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. To provide faculty development workshops for AECOM faculty in effective teaching strategies for medical students, residents, and fellows in cross-cultural communication, cultural competency, and reducing health disparities through clinical supervision; recruitment of champions; and development of evidence-, case-, and problem-based learning activities, and enduring curriculum modules. [unreadable] Phase II - IMPLEMENATION, TRAINING & DISSEMINATION (Years 04-05) [unreadable] [unreadable] 4. To implement and evaluate the undergraduate and graduate medical education and faculty initiatives [unreadable] above and disseminate their results through professional meetings, presentations, publications & websites. [unreadable] [unreadable] 5. To develop and disseminate exportable learning activities and curriculum modules through academic [unreadable] detailing, web-based resources, and enduring educational materials (e.g., manuals, guidelines, etc.) (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]